1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to infrared motion detectors, and more particularly, to motion detectors with improved time and sensitivity controls for easy use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared motion detectors typically have three manual controls that enable a user to: (1) test the area of coverage, (2) adjust the length of time the light stays xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d after motion is no longer detected, and; (3) adjust the motion detector infrared sensors"" sensitivity to heat and motion. Typically, these controls are dial or slide switches externally mounted on the bottom or back surface of the motion detector outer housing.
Many users mount their detectors outdoors under an eave or overhang so that they are less visible to viewers entering the coverage area. Manufacturers generally prefer that the detector be mounted in these locations because they are less likely to contact rain or snow, which can enter the dial or slide switches and cause electrical shorts. Unfortunately, some users must mount their detectors on open, unprotected walls.
It is well known that when the detector is mounted under an eave or overhang, the dial or slide switches are difficult to see with an unaided eye. Because the detectors are typically mounted at an elevated location on the wall, users often must stand on a step ladder with a flashlight in their hands or mouth to make any adjustments to the detector. Even though a detector may be mounted in a protected area, ambient moisture eventually enters the detector. through the dial or slide switches causing corrosion o
What is needed is an improved motion detector head with controls that are easier to see and operate and which is less susceptible to damage caused by direct water contact or moisture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motion detector head with controls that are easy to see and operate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a motion detector head that is less susceptible to damage caused by direct water contact or moisture.
These and other objects of the invention which will become apparent are met by an improved motion detector head with touch activated switches, mounted on the side of the head that are used to test and control the area of coverage; control the amount of time the lights are activated after motion is no longer detected; and to control the sensitivity to heat and motion.
More specifically, the motion detector head includes a standard, passive-type infrared motion sensor with manually operated controls used to bypass the sensor detector, for basting the range of sensitivity and to program the sensitivity and timer settings. At least two membrane switches are provided that control the motion sensor xe2x80x9csensitivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctimerxe2x80x9d settings. Connected to the motion sensor basting and timing circuits are LED lights that illuminate in one of three possible colors to indicate the current sensitivity and timer setting of the motion sensor. The motion detector may also include an optional photocell eye that automatically senses brightness, thereby preventing the sensor from activating the lamps in the daytime.